What Is?
by October Reckwiler
Summary: AtobeTezuka - Tezuka asks Atobe what a condom is. Atobe answers, but that leads to more questions, and eventually, that leads to something more.
1. Show Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis characters. There'd be so much crack if I did, thanks to my friend. XD My first shot at a one-shot… on the computer. Since the first one I did, I wrote it out. Lol By the way, I know Tezuka isn't this dense… at least, I don't think so… but the idea was fun, so I couldn't pass it up. XD**

* * *

"Atobe."

The buchou of the Seishun Gakuen tennis club and the buchou of the Hyoutei Gakuen tennis club were in a small café. It was a miracle that the two were there because of the bespectacled male that had made a phone call. To Atobe. Why, the silver haired male would find out soon enough, especially since he had to go through all the trouble of opening up his busy schedule for just a meeting with the younger male. Of course, Atobe never told him that. Hyoutei's captain sighed.

"What was so important that we needed to discuss face to face instead of just over the phone?" Without letting the other answer, he continued. "Well, if you were prompted to call me, I suppose it _must_ be important." A waitress came over to their table seated by the window and asked for their orders. "Coffee."

"Hot chocolate." Atobe was mildly surprised that the Seigaku captain would order such a sweet drink. "No whipped cream," the brunette added after a pause as the waitress was making her way to get the orders of the other few occupants in the café. She nodded and left. "Atobe."

"Yes, I know my name," the silver haired male replied, starting to lose his patience. Sometimes, he wondered why the other male said his name so much, but seeing as how the younger one either said someone's name all the time or didn't say that person's name at all, the King of Hyoutei would rather choose the former than the latter. "Get on with it already." When silence was met with his demand, Atobe resisted the urge to just get up and leave. He didn't have time for this. "Tezuka."

"Atobe…." More silence.

"That's it, I'm leaving," and he stood up, about to do just that. He was quite surprised when the brunette's arm shot out to grab his sleeve, and he had never seen such a… Well, he hadn't seen a different expression on the younger boy's face at all, but the word he chose to describe that expression almost made him laugh out loud. Tezuka seemed to be pleading him to stay, and the boy had only spoken… what? Three words to him? And that was only his name said each time. Seigaku's captain really needed to work on his social skills, though he didn't seem to be having any trouble over the phone.

Sighing in defeat, he sat back down, and the brunette quickly removed that hand from his sleeve. "I have… a question…" Atobe raised an elegant eyebrow. The boy was hesitant speaking about this. It really must be serious. But what else did the other think about besides tennis? The way the other was talking, it sounded like he was about to ask about relationships or something. And if the Seigaku captain had someone he liked, the silver haired male was not too keen on having the conversation since he himself had a crush on the brunette. Okay, maybe he would admit that it was an obsession. Whatever.

Silence.

Atobe sighed.

"Well? Keep going. I'm waiting." And Tezuka looked away. Hyoutei's captain was surprised yet again. When did the boy not keep eye contact when speaking? Maybe it really was about a relationship. "Tezuka--"

"What's a condom?" Atobe choked on air but let out a strangled sound that was like a cough. "Bless you."

"I didn't sneeze." Regaining his composure, he sent a look towards Tezuka which read _'Are you kidding me?'_ Apparently, the younger one was oblivious to the look since he seemed to be waiting for a serious answer to the question. The brunette was actually starting to _fidget_ in his seat from the discomfort of asking or maybe from not wanting to really know the answer.

Crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, the silver haired male answered quite easily, "You use it during sex." And at that moment, the waitress had returned and hesitantly placed their drinks in front of them, rushing away quickly after. Atobe could care less if someone heard their conversation, but Tezuka seemed like he was shrinking in his seat noticing that the girl had heard. But really, not knowing what a condom is at this age? It was either Tezuka was really that innocent or everyone had just been keeping the poor boy in the dark.

"…Oh…" the brunette said after a few moments.

"…"

"…"

"Well? Is that all you called me here for?" Even though he was glad that that was over with, Atobe still needed to know. "Where did you hear of a condom from though? If you didn't already know." Tezuka continued to fidget uncomfortably.

"I just heard of it."

"From who? Where?"

"Everyone… school…"

"…What?" The King of Hyoutei was now intrigued. "Tezuka, I didn't know you were an eavesdropper."

"I'm not!" the boy said quickly in his defense. "I… they…!"

"They…?"

"The team…" Oh. So it was about tennis. In a way.

"Continue."

"They were talking about… things. In… hushed voices. They seemed to be distracted from practice so I made them run laps (Atobe chuckled right there), but then afterward, I decided to listen in on them in order to… try to figure out what was distracting them and try to maybe help resolve things, but… I didn't understand anything that they were talking about. They mentioned the word sex, too."

"Oh, I see."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait, so do you know what sex is?"

"…"

"Tezuka!!"

"No, I don't."

"This is not funny!"

"I'm not laughing…" The boy looked genuinely upset now, and Atobe sighed, trying to think of easy ways to explain.

"Tezuka."

"…?"

"Do you know how babies are born?"

"My mother said storks come…"

"…"

"…Is that wrong…?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Why me?"

"…What?"

"Why did you ask _me_ of all people?" Atobe was quite curious now. "I mean, there are plenty of people at school you could probably ask. Maybe even a teacher." Tezuka frowned.

"The teachers always left in a rush saying that they had an errand to run or had to leave directly after school. Ryuuzaki-sensei patted me on the back and said I was too young. The only other person I could ask was Echizen since he was the only Regular that wasn't talking with the group… but when I asked him, all he said was 'Mada mada dane, buchou'… I don't get it. Is it bad?"

Atobe was leisurely sipping his coffee after adding the right amount of cream and sugar, and had finished around half of his drink by the time the brunette finished his explanation. It wasn't that it was lengthy, but the silver haired male was just unaware of how much he needed the beverage at the moment. Removing the mug from his lips and placing it down, he answered, "No, it's not 'bad'… It's just…" The King of Hyoutei put a hand to his chin and thought. And then an idea struck him. He wasn't sure if it was a good one, and he'd probably mess up any chance with the male sitting across from him if he did anything wrong but it was a gamble. "Oi, oi, Tezuka. How about I show you?" He grinned.

Seigaku's captain blinked, eyes widening slightly in surprise. The look was amusing. "Would that… be alright? I mean… are you sure…?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Tezuka~" Atobe sent a half lidded gaze towards the younger boy, his tone of voice that of seduction.

It obviously didn't work when the brunette's brows knitted as he frowned and asked, "Really? Atobe, did you get enough sleep? You look tired." He then looked toward the cup. "And you already drank half of your coffee." Atobe cursed under his breath though Seigaku's captain didn't catch it. The silver haired male stood up, dumped a few bills on the table not caring about the change or the tip or whatever. He just wanted to get out of there.

"Let's go." Walking past Tezuka, he grabbed the other by the sleeve and proceeded to pull him out of the café. Surprisingly, the younger male didn't protest, but that was because he was too busy wondering if sex was something to be done instead of talked about, especially the way whenever people _did_ talk about it and he had… _accidentally_ overheard the conversation, it was always in hushed voices. He didn't realize when the silver haired male's limousine had pulled up and he had been pulled inside. But he did realize when he felt hands fumbling on the front of his shirt.

"Atobe…?" The King of Hyoutei was having trouble with a particular button, and Tezuka was wondering if the other was trying to button it or unbutton it. He then realized that the button that Atobe was working on was already buttoned, and so… "Why are you… unbuttoning my shirt?"

"Preparation."

"Preparation?"

"Yes. Don't make me repeat myself."

"…Preparation for what?"

"Sex, Tezuka. Preparation for sex," the silver haired male said a bit harshly, frantically fiddling with the damned button. "Kuso!"

"Oh…" Seeing that the older male didn't seem to be able to get any more buttons open, the brunette opened the rest himself. Though, he still wondered where everything was heading to when his shirt was slipped off his shoulders. He continued to wonder when he felt the other's hands roam his now bare chest. But his wondering came to a sudden halt as he felt something wet and slick brush against one of his nipples. He shut one eye from the weird feeling he received. "A-Ato-- a-aah!" He gasped, one hand coming up to grasp the Hyoutei captain's shoulder, both his eyes closing as he moaned from the odd yet pleasurable things his body was feeling. "Wha-what are you… d-do-- aah! A-Atobe!"

The King of Hyoutei smirked against Tezuka's chest as he continued rubbing his tongue along the younger boy's nub, and after few seconds, he held the sensitive piece of skin between his teeth, nibbling and suckling, producing the most delightful of sounds from the other male. He then switched to the other which was lacking the attention, pushing the Seigaku captain down underneath him. Finally detaching himself from the brunette's chest, Atobe hovered over him, drinking in the sight of the vulnerable position the other was in, a deep flush in the boy's cheeks.

Tezuka panted heavily, random strands of honey colored locks clinging to his face from the beads of sweat that had formed. The silver haired male was glad to see that there was a bulge in the boy's pants. Even if the other didn't know what the heck was going on, at least he'd enjoy it. Atobe's eyes narrowed and became half lidded once more as he looked at his prey with hungry eyes, glazing over with lust. Chocolate brown eyes opened slightly to glance at him, and that was when he pounced.

Teeth clinked together as Atobe crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, though slightly awkward because of the taller boy's glasses. With a low growl of annoyance that resonated from the bottom of his throat, he pulled away and used one hand to pull the impediment off and threw it off somewhere, and straight away, their lips collided once more. Tezuka instinctively wrapped one arm around the other's neck to further deepen the kiss with one hand sifting through the other's hair, and Atobe wrapped both of his around the brunette's waist and started grounding their hips together.

The younger one moaned loudly into the silver haired male's mouth, and the King, suppressing moans of his own, bit down sharply onto Tezuka's bottom lip, causing the boy to gasp loudly. Taking this opportunity, Hyoutei's captain stuck his tongue out and explored the other's mouth, soon a battle of tongues tangling within. A small blush had crept its way onto the shorter male's cheeks, his blood rushing south as well. The urge for more friction between them was soon growing overwhelming. The two broke apart from the passionate kiss only because their lungs needed the air, but Atobe, recovering much more quickly than Seigaku's captain, had latched his teeth onto the side of the other's neck, nipping, biting, suckling, and Tezuka continued to moan loudly as he tilted his head to allow more access for the other's mouth to roam.

The narcissist delighted himself by placing love bites over the younger male's neck and collar bone, and after pulling back and smirking, he admired his work. But this wasn't the entire picture yet. Grayish blue eyes traveled down towards the bulge in the brunette's pants once more and decided that he had waited long enough. With one arm wrapped around Tezuka's waist and his free hand snaking down the boy's chest, Atobe pressed his clothed form against the half naked one and leaned his mouth close to the Seigaku captain's ear. The taller one's eyes shot open as he felt the silver haired male's hand slip under his pants and boxers, fingers playfully brushing against his erection before grabbing hold of it.

"Tezuka~" the older boy purred seductively before nipping the brunette's ear lobe, producing gasps and half moans, half whimpers as he pumped the other's length, rubbing his thumb along it. "It feels good, doesn't it, Tezuka~" He only received a long moan in response, but that was all it took to give him the okay to continue. Removing his arm from the younger boy's waist, and releasing the lobe from between his teeth, Atobe sat up once more, removing his hand from the other's pants. Tezuka whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth. "Be patient, Tezuka," the King commanded, swiftly pulling down the boy's pants and boxers in one, graceful move.

The other's erection was already sticking up to its full height, leaking slightly at the tip with pre-cum. The silver haired male lipped his licks in anticipation, and leaning down, he blew a warm blast of air on it, making the figure beneath him whimper some more in need. Placing his hands on both sides of the brunette's hips, Atobe played with the tip of the boy's cock with his tongue, licking away the pre-cum and toying with the slit. Tezuka gasped and writhed underneath the older male, trying to buck his hips forward. "Haahn! A-Aatobe! P-please! Ah…!" His grip constantly tightening and loosening on the other's hair and shirt, parts of his mind somewhat clear where, for the most part, there was fog; he didn't want to hurt the other by accidentally pulling his hair.

The King took the brunette into his mouth slowly, a smirk on his face for the wonderful feat of making the mighty Tezuka Kunimitsu _plead,_ Atobe himself indulging in the pleasure of the taste of the younger boy. He savored it, not knowing if there was going to be another time he would be able to do this with the Seigaku captain. But he was actually quite confident that there _would_ be a next time. And many, many more times afterward, according to the positive reactions he was receiving from the boy now. He had wanted and needed this for so long now. He'd make the other feel the same way one way or another. Once the brunette's cock was fully sheathed, Hyoutei's captain ran his tongue along it and hummed, the vibrations causing the younger one to try to thrust his hips upward once more, though the silver haired male's hands were effectively holding his hips down.

And then Atobe started to suck, bobbing his head up and down, making the one underneath him to groan loudly in ecstasy. The repeated thoughts in Tezuka's mind consisted of, _'A-aaah, feels s-so good!'_ and _'Pl-please d-don't sto-op!'_ Though the boy hadn't realized that he had been wording those thoughts aloud. Hearing this, and feeling that the brunette was reaching his climax, the King doubled his efforts and allowed the other to thrust into his mouth, since that would be the only thrusting that the younger boy would be doing. What drove the Seigaku captain over the edge was the accidental scraping of the other's teeth against his cock, and he came hard, screaming the other's name, his whole body shuddering with the release. Instead of pulling away, the silver haired male swallowed the boy's seed and everything the taller male had to offer, and was surprised that Tezuka tasted sweet, like vanilla, but it was a pleasant surprise none the less.

Licking his treat clean, he slid his mouth from the other's length and sat up, panting slightly with a small blush staining his cheeks. But either than that, slightly messier hair, maybe a few wrinkles in his clothes, and a little pain down below with his own erection tight in his pants, Atobe Keigo looked just fine. The brunette on the other hand… looked like he had just had his first experience in sex, which he did. The King's smirk widened as he looked over the boy once more. The other's cheeks were tinted a deep pink color, messy honey colored hair framing his face and head. He had rested his hands on either side of his face after releasing the Hyoutei captain from his grip, and from that vulnerable position, the silver haired male could easily pin the boy down and claim the boy right then and there. Red marks were randomly assorted along the boy's neck and collar bone, and lastly, his most private area was exposed, pants and boxers pulled down to the knees. Atobe's eyes softened. _'He's beautiful…'_

Tezuka stared blankly up at the limousine ceiling with glazed, half lidded eyes, panting quickly yet heavily and whole body flushed with warmth despite almost being fully nude. His mind was put into standby mode, and was only slowly starting to catch on to what had just happened and what activity he had just fulfilled. His half lidded eyes widened slightly as his gaze came into focus, or as focused as it could get without his glasses on. _'I just had sex.'_ Slowly, carefully, he sat up and stared in wonder at the silver haired male in front of him. _'I just had sex… with Atobe Keigo.'_ The King stared back for a little bit before a noise from the side speaker caught his attention, and the brunette only heard "--let ourselves out," before the other's attention was drawn back to him. Tezuka didn't know why, but in a swift movement, he had somehow winded himself into sitting on the older male's lap with his arm circled around the other's neck, closing his eyes and resting his head against Atobe's clothed chest. _'I just had sex… with Atobe Keigo…'_ He sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth. _'…and it felt good.'_

The Hyoutei captain wasn't expecting the younger boy to be a snuggly type of person, but neither did he think that the boy could be so willing, vulnerable, needy, _loud._ He had learned so much about Tezuka in this one day alone, and to think it was all because it started out with something he didn't believe that the taller male possessed. Curiosity. Wrapping his arms around the other's bare waist, he rested his chin on the brunette's head and placed a small kiss upon it. He sighed. He knew that it would be just as nice to sit and just hold the younger boy in his arms, but there was still more fun to come, not to mention that the pain was slowly starting to build down below from the close contact but not being able to really down about it. "Tezuka, don't fall asleep just yet." Atobe sighed once more as the Seigaku captain's eyes fluttered open sleepily.

Holding the taller boy with one arm, the silver haired male used his other hand to reach between Tezuka's legs once more and take hold of the organ between his index finger and thumb, gently rubbing it. He chuckled at the small gasp that was admitted and how quickly the other became hard again. "Tezuka~" he teased, "You get aroused so easily." The other responded with a small moan, and the King could tell that the boy was trying not to thrust into his hand. Shaking his head, he removed his hand, but the younger one had started thrusting his hips against Atobe's. Gasping in surprise but glaring down at the brunette, he said, "Oi, oi, Tezuka, be patient." He did _not_ want to cum in his pants.

Prying himself away from the Seigaku captain's grip, he pulled up the other's pants and helped the younger boy put on the shirt, though not bothering to button it up. With what was still going to happen next, there was no need. He stood, but when his comrade tried to stand, he noticed that the boy's legs were shaking and had his hand on the seat for support. He grinned. "Would you like me to carry you, Tezuka~?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Though the other was taller, the boy was lighter than himself. He received a frown and a shake of the head in response, but Atobe could care less. He needed them alone, in a bedroom, ASAP, and if it took so long for the brunette to stand, he couldn't be patient enough for the boy to _walk_.

So after he opened the door and exited the vehicle and when Tezuka was in reach after a little bit of a struggle to reach the door, the King swept the boy off his feet and held him in his arms bridal style. Surprised from the sudden move, the younger one wrapped his arms around the older male's neck for added support, but after realizing what position they were in, the brunette frowned and gave a small pout which Atobe found to be absolutely adorable. "I can walk myself…"

"I don't care," was the reply, and closing the door with his foot, the silver haired male quickly strode towards the mansion and kicked the doors open. Embarrassed from having to be carried inside, the Seigaku captain hid his face by snuggling his head at the crook of the other male's shoulder, his face turning a deeper pink than was already there. Though he didn't notice, the two of them didn't get much attention, but he _did_ get a little bit of attention from the female servants. The King was always doing things to draw attention to himself, and though his servants were used to it, it wasn't everyday that he carried a handsome and flushed looking boy home. Where most ignored and few watched, the spectacle came to an end when the door was closed behind the two after they had entered the nearest guest room at the top of the stairs, a small _click_ of the lock making it final.

* * *

**Author: Okay, you know what? I'm making this a two shot. I still need to work on the next chapter in my other story, too, sooooo, yeah! Two shot it is! Mostly because I didn't think this would be this long… XD; And well, it just seems like a good spot for a cliffy! XD Yeah, I hate them, too, but I'm not going to be leaving it off here unfinished. I can't stand those either, but sometimes… Eh, well, I'll just not do it.**

**TAKI, I'M COMING TO TRY TO PUT YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE OTHER STORY!! I'LL SAVE YOUUUU, TAKIIII. XD**


	2. Nn, Ecstasy

**Author: I know, right? I don't usually make Tezuka like this, but I just couldn't pass the opportunity. XD I keep saying that he's a maso because of his arm, though. XD; Oh well. I hope this chapter goes well. I don't like repeating things, so this is probably not going to be written as well as the first chapter, but well, an update is an update, and a chapter is a chapter. D XD So deal with it!!**

* * *

Tezuka had finally finished pouting when the silver haired male had placed him down on the bed, so he had removed his head from the other's shoulder and pulled away, unwrapping his arms around the older male's neck. During the journey to one of the guest rooms (he figured this because it looked quite plain compared to a room he would expect Atobe to sleep in), he had a lot of time to think about what had went on in the limousine. And from that, a whole new burst of questions had popped into his head. As the King completely stripped the younger boy from his clothing, somehow without said boy noticing, Tezuka stated, "Atobe… we didn't use a condom…"

Atobe paused in his examination of the Seigaku captain's body so that the two of them now looked into each other's eyes. The silver haired male broke the gaze first to look down at his own shirt and try to rid himself of his own shirt. "We don't need one." The younger one blinked and let that process through his mind. He frowned for a moment, but before speaking, he made a move to help the older male relieve himself of his shirt, though the narcissist just pulled it off and over, throwing it to the side on the floor where the rest of Tezuka's clothes were. After shuffling his own pants, boxers, shoes, and socks off, Atobe pushed the other down and pressed their now naked bodies together.

Since the silver haired male was no longer distracted by the clothes, the brunette spoke once again. "But… didn't you say--"

"Hold it right there, Tezuka. I need to get something," the older male said, cutting the boy from finishing his question and getting up to reach into the drawer for something that the Seigaku captain didn't know of. When the other had pulled it out and into view, Tezuka strained his eyes to see what the narcissist was holding. After the other came close enough, he could see that it was a bottle. And after the silver haired male had poured the contents onto his hands, the brunette's curiosity rose once more.

"What's that…?" The King rested his body against the younger boy's once more and gently placed his lips upon the other's.

"Lubrication," Atobe answered after pulling away from the kiss. "More preparation. Now just relax. This is going to feel uncomfortable at first." Tezuka blinked for a moment before realizing what the other was saying.

"Wait, you mean there's mo--" The brunette gasped as he felt the silver haired male's fingers start gently rubbing his opening. He shifted a bit, trying to get away from the odd feeling, but an arm that had somehow snaked its way around his waist held him firmly in place. There was no means of escape. "A-ah… A-Atobe…" He shut his eyes tightly as he felt a finger press into him and gripped the bed sheets. The Hyoutei captain gave a small grunt at the tightness of the younger boy's muscles around his finger, but he continued to thrust it in and out, moving it around as much as possible. It was proving quite difficult.

"Tezuka, relax. You have to relax," the narcissist whispered gently into the brunette's ear. The older one was met with a nod and a small, barely audible whimper, but he was quite glad to see that the figure beneath him had stopped any and all signs of struggle. And once he felt that the muscles around his finger loosened, he added a second one. He felt the boy underneath him shift slightly, and he realized that the other had spread his legs for easier entry. Pulling his head back a bit to look at the younger one's face, the boy had his eyes closed gently, his breathing slow, yet even. Atobe smirked. Tezuka was getting used to it. Inserting a third finger, he received a moan of pleasure, and removing his other arm from around the boy's waist, he was skillfully able to open the bottle of lube and place more of the slipper substance on his hand, he prepared himself at the same time as the brunette.

The younger boy opened one eye and whimpered as the fingers were removed from inside of him. He had just gotten used to it, too. But when he felt something even bigger positioned in front of his entrance, he felt a wave of panic wash over him, but he wasn't sure why. "It's going to hurt a little at first," he heard the silver haired male say, and that didn't help his fear, but since it was Atobe… He knew that Atobe knew what he was doing, so he tried to put those unwanted feelings aside. He trusted the older male… Despite the ill intentions that the other had posed before, he knew that the King of Hyoutei had changed. "Tezuka… are you ready?" The younger boy let out a deep breath and nodded slightly. "Alright… here I go."

His eyes widened for a brief moment before closing them tightly shut, emitting a harsh gasp. As the other pushed into him, his whole body from the waist down erupted with pain, and even though he prevented his tears from coming, he couldn't stop his soft whimpers of agony. Another reassuring kiss was pressed to his lips, along with the comforting whispers of the silver haired male, but the pain he felt was something that seemed even greater than the destruction of his shoulder and it was all his mind and body could focus on. Though Atobe continued to push forward, looking for one spot that needed to be somewhere… And he found it.

Tezuka yelped in surprise at the unexpected feeling within him, and his heartbeat sped up a few notches. His panting had soon become quick, and the King barely pulled out before brushing that spot again and again. The brunette whimpered, but it was no longer from pain. It was from want. "A-Atobe… th-there…!" He spread his legs even wider. "I-it… a-again…" he panted, squirming underneath the other to get that spot touched, but the silver haired male just paused and pulled out a bit more, his smirk stretching a bit more on his face. The younger one whined a bit louder, and it took almost all he had to not obey. There was just one thing that he wanted to do…

"Tezuka," he whispered hotly into the other's ear once more. "You're mine." And pulling himself out fully, he forcefully thrust inward and hit that spot hard, with the utmost accuracy, as he smashed his lips against the Seigaku captain's in a passionate kiss, the one beneath him continuing to moan in pleasure as he continued to hit that spot repeatedly, the pace quickening rapidly. The younger one's grip around the covers tightened, and his nails were digging into his palms through the fabric, his knuckles turned white, but he didn't care. All he could feel was the pleasure. He came quickly, spilling his seed on both of their chests, but the King continued to thrust into him, almost reaching his climax but not yet at that point.

With a growl after breaking off the long kiss, the older male pulled out all the way, and with a wave of incredible strength, was able to flip the younger boy over onto his stomach, and without slowing down the pace at all, Atobe continued to thrust into the boy from behind. It had only been a second where the brunette had able to breathe, but after being flipped over, Tezuka buried his face into the pillows, muffling his moans which soon turned into screams of ecstasy as the silver haired male used one hand to pump the boy's cock into erection once more and placing wet kisses and bites along the base of the boy's neck and back. Being overwhelmed with all the things being done to him at once, he released into the Hyoutei captain's hand, though it had just been enough to drive the King into release as well, and until the very last drop exited, the older male pulled out and collapsed on top of the younger one, the both of them hot, sweaty, and panting heavily.

Atobe rolled off of the brunette but wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pressed their bodies together despite of the heat. Tezuka snuggled closer and nuzzled his head against the narcissist's chin and yawned, eyes barely open as they drooped tiredly, threatening to close. The silver haired male chuckled. Never would he have imagined that the Seigaku captain could be so innocent and… dare he think it? _Cute._ "Nah, Tezuka?" the younger boy's eyes had fallen shut but he hn'ed in response, receiving another chuckle from the older one. "How did you like it?" A small nod. He assumed that was supposed to mean good. He grinned. "Would you want to do it again?" A pause, and Atobe almost frowned, but was relieved when the other boy nodded again. "Good, because you don't have a choice." No response. And the King of Hyoutei sighed, closing his eyes. By the sound of things, the boy had fallen asleep, and even though he had important things to do, Tezuka was more important than any of those things. And so, he himself decided that perhaps it would be good if he took a break anyway. Though, he opened his eyes slightly in surprise as he heard the other mumble into his chest.

"Atobe… you still never told me… why we didn't use a condom…" Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Because you're not a girl, so you can't get pregnant, and I doubt any of us has sexually transmitted diseases."

"…Oh…"

"Now be quiet and get some sleep."

And the two of them did just that.

* * *

**Author: Yaaay, okay, I'm done. This was pretty… I dunno. XD Just… bleah. Read and enjoy. XD; Not as well done as the first chapter, but it's something. XD;**


End file.
